Field
The present disclosure relates to a crystalline form of (methyl 2-[4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl(methyl)carbamoylsulfamoyl]benzoate) (tribenuron-methyl), to its preparation processes and to its use in agrochemical preparations.
Description of Related Art
Tribenuron-methyl (methyl 2-[4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl(methyl)carbamoylsulfamoyl] benzoate) is a member of the sulfonylurea group of chemicals and used as herbicide. Tribenuron-methyl is a selective post-emergence sulfonylurea herbicide for the control of broadleaved weeds on crops, such as cereals and sunflower. Like other sulfonylureas, the mode of action is via inhibition of the enzyme acetolactate synthase (ALS), and thus prevention of the biosynthesis of the essential amino acids isoleucine and valine.
Tribenuron-methyl has molecular formula of C15H17N5O6S. Its chemical structure is
